Triangles
by Ali86cat
Summary: Amir and Jaz are thrown together in a husband-wife undercover op as Adam struggles with seeing the closeness between them.
1. chapter 1

Adam sat at his desk, enjoying the happy cacophony of his team, reacquainting themselves after a six month hiatus. They hadn't seen each other all together since the team debrief after the Alex Hoffman fiasco, though Adam had visited both Preach and McG at their stateside homes during their extended leave. Amir had gone to Lebanon for the entire time but had kept in touch with his captain via email and phone calls.

And Jaz ... Adam's eyes drifted to the little sniper that he had hoped this leave would clear the crazy, confusing feelings he harbored for her. But it appeared six months without seeing or hearing from her had only made his heart grow fonder. He found himself wondering the details of her time off and noticing — _admiring_ — the dark streak of purple in her dark hair, a new necklace around her neck in the shape of a shell, the darker tan of her already olive skin. A shimmer of white teeth flashed as she laughed at something McG said and Adam's breath caught at the radiance of her face.

Amir opened his arms in greeting to McG and Preach wrapped them both in a bear hug. Jaz opened her arms with a pretend look of offense. Preach reached for her first, tucking her under his big arm and giving her an affectionate squeeze. McG stepped up next and unexpectedly picked her up, twirling her in an exuberant circle. Her eyes lit up in laughter until he set her down.

Jaz turned to Amir and Adam was surprised to see him place his hands softly on her shoulders as they exchanged a meaningful look before drawing her into his arms in an embrace that seemed ... personal. Too personal. Too lingering. Adam's eyes narrowed as they broke the hug but maintained contact, Amir's hand casually around Jaz's shoulder and hers around his waist.

"Your eyes are looking a little green, there, Top." Preach's deep voice was quiet but piercing.

Adam jumped at Preach's proximity and shook his head, trying desperately to clear it from the confusion of the obvious closeness between the two that had had such a rough start.

"Don't even start, Preach," Adam warned.

There was no time to pursue it further, even if Preach wanted to, because the all-too-familiar _beep beep beep_ of the secure communications link to DC interrupted the reunion.

Adam clicked into captain mode immediately and clicked the video call to see the home team looking grim through the monitor. "What's up, Deputy Director? We have a case already?"

"I'm afraid we do, Adam. We've intercepted more intel from Rainer Booth's bug. There's an arms deal going down in Saudi Arabia tomorrow afternoon led by Ibrahim Nazari. He's never been seen in public before but apparently this deal is too big for his right hand man to handle. Here's the catch, he's bringing his wife and he's apparently notorious for being, shall we say, overtly affectionate, with her. I want your honest opinion on this Adam. Do you think Amir and Jaz are up for the intimate aspect of this undercover op? I know they had their share of difficulties when Amir joined the team."

Preach's eyebrows shot up at the whole situation and he couldn't wipe the snarky smirk off his face as he glanced at Adam, making sure to stay out of the camera frame.

"If it's not going to work, we will have to fly in another woman, but it's always harder when you don't know the person you're working with, especially in circumstances as potentially dangerous as this could be." Patricia's voice covered the silence as Adam brooded.

During her last comment, McG, Amir, and Jaz had realized a call was coming through and wandered over to listen in. Adam's eyes darkened almost imperceptibly as he caught site of Amir's arm around Jaz's shoulder _again_.

"Well, it looks like I have my answer," Patricia noted the friendly stance between the two in question. "Adam, brief the team, and I'll expect you wheels up in two hours. You'll get meeting details as they have been arranged as soon as you land in country. Amir and Jaz, you'll need to ensure you pack at least one outfit that would work for a formal dinner."

And with that, Patricia ended the call and the screen went blank. Adam whirled around in his chair and took in the questions in the eyes of his team. He forced himself to snap out of his jealous reverie to brief the team. They hadn't really had time to settle in yet, so they needed every available moment to prepare before they left the country.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Seriously this fandom is the best. Remember comments are like cookies! (And cookies are LIFE!)**

The team gathered in a posh hotel suite where they would stay for the duration of their mission - the bulk of the arms deal was supposedly going down inside another suite which Preach was outfitting with hidden cameras and bugs so that the meeting could be carefully monitored.

The agenda for the afternoon was get into Ibrahim Nazari's room and take him and his wife out. Then Amir and Jaz would stay there in case anyone they were meeting with was watching, attend the arms deal giving false information that wouldn't be too obvious, and get out. Then the team would meet up at the rendezvous point agreed on at the meeting and take out the opposition while simultaneously garnishing the weapons.

Leaving Ibrahim Nazari's cover intact would keep the door open to intercept more deals and since everyone involved would end up dead or captured, Amir and Jaz didn't even have to be the long term holders of those covers.

Adam sent Amir and McG to surveil the Nazari's room and begin the plan for their elimination. He caught Jaz by the arm before following them out.

"Hey Jaz, I just wanted to check in with you. Are you sure you're up for this op, teaming up as Amir's ... uh, wife?" His hand stayed lightly on her jacketed arm.

Jaz smiled brightly, "Yeah, Top! Totally fine. Amir and I actually spent some time together over leave. We're good."

Jaz pulled away and headed after McG and Amir. Those intense blue eyes could still totally melt her but she was kind of annoyed. Adam hadn't made any attempt to contact her or see her once in the last six months, and as much as she wanted to just slip back into their close, almost inappropriately intimate friendship, the months of silence had stung.

Amir on the other hand, had reached out two months into the break and invited her to stop by Lebanon as she traveled. The men on her team were more of family to her than anyone else, and their Quonset hut was more home than anywhere stateside, so Jaz tended to spend her free time traveling and seeing non-war-torn areas of the world.

Spending that month with Amir, meeting his family and seeing his home space, had changed her perspective on the small man. He had shown her pieces of himself that he usually kept hidden and the two had bonded deeply. Not in a romantic way necessarily, but in a mutual respect and appreciation kind of way.

However the silence from Adam and the presence of Amir had been cause for reflection. Both men were good men, both had their own dark shadows and their own redeeming qualities. Adam tended to be more closed off, requiring more quiet and intentional time spent investing in the friendship. But Amir, Jaz found his company easy, his character incredibly kind. And though he never said any words to insinuate deeper feelings, the way his eyes watched her sometimes made her wonder what was brewing in that brain of his.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Infiltrating the Nazari's hotel suite turned out to be easier than they thought it would be. The head of security put up a decent fight but Nazari and his wife were "distracted" in the bedroom, so once they got past the minimal guards at the door, they were like sitting ducks.

Amir and Jaz exchanged high-browed glances at the unabashed show of intimacy that their targets displayed. Two guards had been in the front room of the suite and the doors to the main bedroom were flung wide open. This should be interesting...

Adam and McG swept the room quickly for bugs and other hidden surveillance and Jaz and Amir pared down their weapons until they had what was appropriate for a couple in their position. McG would take up the position as head of security and Adam and Preach would monitor the situation from their room one floor up.

The Nazari's were scheduled for a late dinner so Amir and Jaz would have to dress up and play the part. Adam planned to be on the dining room floor to keep watch, along with McG. Preach opted to hang back in the hotel room and monitor things remotely.

Amir and Jaz arrived to dinner in a flourish of ruffles and silk and flapping coattails. The team was used to seeing Amir in his understated, almost ratty, button downs and khakis so the affluent shirt ruffles lined with black velvet and sweeping coat were an amusing sight. He had trimmed his beard very short and actually gelled his curly hair into a sort of style that was undeniably appealing.

Jaz clung coyly to his arm, her body draped in decadent navy silk. Her hair spilled around her shoulders in thick dark curls and her makeup, while minimal, truly accented her natural beauty. Adam was surprised to see she had foregone the deep red lipstick she generally wore when she dressed up in favor of a light pink, almost nude shade of gloss that was surprisingly alluring.

Adam swallowed thickly at the sight of Jaz clinging to Amir's arm, attending closely to his whispered words in her ear and throwing her head back in genuine laughter. Her hazel eyes sparkled and Adam fought the waves of jealousy that threatened to overwhelm his rational mind.

"All right, team, let's button it up," Adam remarked tersely into his comms. Jaz cast a casual glance his way, imperceptible unless one was looking for it.

Their eyes met for one brief, intense moment. Adam's stormy gaze reached deep into Jaz's soul, unspoken questions roiling for answers. Jaz's bright hazel eyes flashed with questions of her own, confusion over the months of silence and then this sudden possessiveness fighting for balance.

Amir's hand ghosted up Jaz's bare back to rest just below her shoulder blades as he assisted her at her seat. He bent down and amorously swept her hair back to whisper in her ear, then placed an infinitely long and apparently tender kiss to her cheek. She cupped his cheek in her hand, eyes dancing with affection. The smile on her lips faded into ... _desire_? (Adam huffed and looked away uncomfortably, but this was like a bad train wreck, and his eyes were drawn magnetically back to the couple across the room) and she pulled Amir's face gently towards hers. His hand locked the side of her neck as their lips touched, tentative at first but increasingly bold. Jaz nodded appreciatively as Amir slid into his seat.

Adam tugged at his collar, uncomfortable with the constant barrage of looks and touches back and forth between the two. Preach's voice cut in on comms.

"Be advised, some major arms leaders are entering the building. They may be the ones supposedly meeting Amir and Jaz tomorrow. Keep your heads on a swivel."

Jaz and Amir made it through dinner without any major hiccups, save when a waiter brought out a plate of seafood which apparently was Mrs. Nazari's favorite but would send Jaz into anaphylaxis in a heartbeat.

"Guys, I'm allergic to shellfish. Like, deathly. My epi pen is up in the room, so I can't even just take my chances here." Her face was calm and relaxed but her voice, while hushed, was urgent. Each second that passed felt like an eternity as the team scrambled on how to handle the expectant waiter.

Suddenly Amir had an idea. He rose slightly and rubbed his "wife's" shoulder while reaching down with his other hand to caress her belly.

"Unfortunately, my wife can not partake of this, her favorite dish for another seven and a half months. And we will also need a replacement for the wine in her glass."

Amir handed the offending goblet to the waiter, grateful Jaz had yet to take a sip.

The waiter apologized profusely, immediately whisking away the seafood and the wine, returning with extra bruschetta and sparkling water for Jaz. "Congratulations on your bundle of joy, Mrs. Nazari! You are positively glowing."

Jaz blushed and gently touched her flat stomach, sweeping her eyes demurely as she thanked him. "My husband was always told he could never have children. I suppose the old saying, 'if at first you don't succeed, try, try again' is accurate after all."

Adam rolled his eyes and Preach choked out unreserved laughter. McG grimaced and gagged into the comms while Amir expertly stayed in character, though he wanted to burst into laughter.

When dinner was over, Amir swept Jaz into his arms on the dance floor, deftly moving her around the room while simultaneously examining the others in attendance.

As they danced, several other men tapped in to dance with Jaz, easily the most breathtaking woman in the room. Jaz adjusted easily until one man whose hands were more ... fluid ... than was appropriate. Adam noticed the fire in her eyes and whispered a warning into the comms.

"Jaz, stay in character. Five seconds."

Quickly Adam stepped in and cut the roving man off, solidly removing him from the equation. McG grabbed his shoulder and discreetly moved him out of the room to take care of him.

Adam's hands were gentle as he pulled Jaz into his arms. Her scent distracted him, it was a mixture of sweet honey, spicy vanilla, and an unmistakable hint of lemon. The music changed from a quick waltz into a quiet, sultry tango and Adam easily adjusted their stance to the appropriate body-to-body frame required for the dance.

Jaz turned her eyes to Adam's, his left hand holding her right against his chest, his right hand leaving a burning trail down her bare back. His eyes were guarded, cloudy. Their bodies were pressed tightly against each other as he led her in the seductive dance, unspoken desire rocketing through them like a force of nature.

Jaz felt a flush of heat begin to rise on her cheeks as Amir tapped Adam's shoulder with a smile. "Mind if I have my wife back, sir?"

The intensity between Adam and Jaz stretched as he reluctantly released her back to Amir. His hand lingered momentarily on the small of her back as he leaned close to her ear and formally thanked her for the dance.

"My love, I think it's time we retreated to our room. Mr. Nazari has a ... gift ... for his pregnant wife." Amir's eyes sparkled as he made a show of dipping Jaz back and pressing a lavish kiss to her neck as the dance ended.

Adam steeled his gaze, frustration mounting with each glance, each graze of a hand to open back or scruffy cheek. _Get yourself together, Captain! You have no hold on her, even if they are just acting. She is your subordinate and no amount of closeness can bridge the gap between Sargent and Captain. Be her damn CO and keep your mind on the mission._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: so I am 100% on the Jalton train, but Amir intrigues me, so...I'm planning on this being Jalton focused, but if it takes a left turn on me, I don't know...we'll have to see where the story wants to go!**

Adam breathed a sigh of relief when Amir and Jaz finally entered their room. The entire way back up to their suite, they'd giggled and kissed and kept up the facade perfectly. Any casual observer would assume they were a couple obsessed with each other. McG entered their room first to perform a security sweep, then stepped aside to let Jaz and Amir enter.

Dalton took the stairs up one more flight to reach his suite just above the pretend Nazari's. Preach was monitoring all channels, including the small camera he'd had McG place in Amir and Jaz's room. Adam sat down beside the bigger man and glanced at the screens in front of them. There was a variety of rooms under surveillance and several listening devices that were so far mute.

Preach reached to shut off the monitors just as movement flashed on Jaz and Amir's screen. Amir had stripped to his pants when Jaz motioned for help in unzipping her dress. He obliged then rested his fingers on the base of her neck for several seconds.

Preach regarded Adam out of the corner of his eye, the younger man was glued to the screen like he couldn't pull away even if he'd wanted to. His nostrils flared but other than that, he remained in complete control...almost too good of control, since the chips were down and he had nothing to prove to Preach.

"You know, Top, it's the things that matter most to us that have the propensity to hurt us the most," Preach said in the way only he could.

"What are you talking about?" Adam scowled at his friend in confusion.

"The degree that we open our hearts to love is the same degree we risk of being hurt."

Adam shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Preach cleared his throat. "Look at it from her perspective, Top. She just spent six months away from the closeness you two shared over our last deployment. In that time, she was able to spend some time with Amir and got to know him on a personal level. Her heart was wide open to you last year before I was hospitalized. I saw it. Hell, Hoffman saw it. Don't tell me you didn't see it too."

Adam's eyes still stared at the screen, but his ears were focused in on Preach's words and his mind didn't even register what was happening on the monitor.

"I did."

Preach almost missed it, Adam's voice was so faint. Glancing at the monitor and seeing Jaz climbing in the bed in nothing but a silky scrap of material barely covering anything, Preach determined it was time to turn it off. He certainly didn't want to see what happened between Amir and Jaz if that was all she was wearing. There was only one woman he cared to see in next to nothing.

"So Jaz was risking hurt by being open to love when we came home. Tell me how you avoided that risk..." Preach let the words linger in the stillness.

"Well, I — I left her a letter telling her how much I appreciated her contribution to our team this year and —"

"And then what, Adam? You disappear for half a year? After you tell her what a great sniper she is?"

Adam sat mutely on the bench, shoulders slumped. Preach was right. It was a pitiful letter that practically trivialized the trauma that had bonded them so tightly together.

"How do I fix it?" Adam's voice was still low but desperate.

Preach shook his head. These young bucks always wanted answers, plain as day, just handed to them. They didn't realize that coming up with the answers themselves was much more meaningful and profound. "You have to determine that, my friend. She doesn't need me to fix it. She needs you to do that."

Adam reached a hand up to fiddle with his beard. He regarded the now-blank screens once more then stood and offered his hand to Preach.

"Thanks, man. What would I do without you?"

Preach shook his head and a wide smile showed off his white teeth, such a stark contrast to his dark skin. "You'd be a rush of fools, my friend. You'd all be a rush of fools."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The meeting with the arms dealer went off without a hitch. The information was passed along, no suspicious were raised, it was almost too easy. Everyone was on high alert because these things were never as easy as they seemed.

Adam's nerves were especially heightened as he contemplated a heart to heart with Jaz at the close of the mission, but she and Amir were just too damn good at this acting thing! Watching them interact on the monitors, it was probably a good thing he had the distance because had he been right there in the same room, he'd definitely have put the mission in jeopardy. It wasn't right, or any shade of appropriate, but it was reality.

The exchange set up wasn't ideal - the other players insisted on it going down during the gala that was planned for that evening, which meant Amir and Jaz would have to be in character and dressed for the occasion. Which meant the team's primary sniper would be left with whatever small caliber pistol she chose to strap to her thigh and her K-bar. Practically naked, as she called it.

But it was what it was and they would work with it. They'd certainly had worse operational details before and everything had somehow worked out.

0-0-0-0

Jaz found that she was actually the same size as the real Mrs. Nazari, and since she's already worn the one forms dress she'd brought, she decided to borrow one from the closet. There were quite a number to chose from, so she took her time, trying on several to figure out what would work the best at concealing her weapons but not constricting her movements.

Adam and Preach observed each dress's debut via webcam and Amir and McG looked on from the front room. Each dress was picked apart by one man or another, while McG appreciatively whistled each time she'd come out in something new. The man was ridiculous.

Finally she was down to the last dress, a nude, mid-thigh length, skin hugging sheath with a shear nude chiffon overlay accented by intricate black lace. The overlay billowed out in a mermaid poof and the black lace lined Jaz's arms and neckline.

Even McG didn't whistle when she opened the doors of the bedroom. It was so quiet, Jaz swore she could have heard a pin drop. The lack of reaction made Jaz feel awkward, like maybe none of these dresses would work and they'd need to find another option. Her eyes glanced around, nervously trying to find something to focus on.

McG was staring. Amir was staring. Preach was smiling. Adam. Adam couldn't breathe and it was a good thing he was in another room because while his mouth couldn't move, other parts of him couldn't help but move a little...or, uh, a lot.

Suddenly all the men realized they'd gone speechless as Jaz uncomfortably waited for their responses to her dress.

McG began, "Damn, girl, you're sexy as hell."

Amir chimed in appreciatively, "I think you could conceal an AK-47 under there and no one would notice."

Preach's voice tumbled over the comms, "Jaz, you look beautiful and if you can move around comfortably, I think this one is the winner."

Adam was noticeably quiet. Jaz stared into the camera, waiting. "Top? What do you think?"

Preach knocked Adam in the shoulder and he swallowed hard, desperate to not make a fool of himself. "Uh, yeah, what Preach said. I think that one will work if you're comfortable in it."

Jaz's heart sank a little at his lack of admiration of the dress, but she hid her disappointment well. Only Preach picked up on the tiny light that dimmed in her eyes.

Jaz thought the dress was amazing. It fit her like a glove and she'd always been a sucker for a good lace overlay. She felt pretty and confident, and judging from the looks she was getting from McG and Amir, the powerful feeling was there to stay.

Preach slipped down to assist Jaz with her hair and makeup as the rest of the team planned out their exfil plans and auxiliary plans if something went wrong.

"This dress, it's not too much?" Jaz asked Preach, her voice low.

"That depends on what you mean by too much." His eyebrows wiggled and he smiled easily.

"Well, McG and Amir certainly liked it. I couldn't tell what Top was thinking," she said more casually than she felt.

"Believe me when I tell you, he wasn't thinking much about the mission," Preach's eyes met Jaz's keenly.

Jaz looked away and shook her head. "He doesn't see me like that, Preach. We've talked about it."

"You may have talked about it, and the fact that you're a woman may not dictate his respect for you as a soldier, but trust me. He is fully aware that he is a man and that you are not. And you in this knockout dress clearly reminded him of that when we were upstairs."

Adam's voice broke through on comms, "All right, gang, we ready? Let's stay fluid and keep your heads on a swivel. We want this meet to be smooth and clean."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Thanks for all the love and support! My family is finally getting better - everyone got sick but me (thankfully since I can't take anything if I do get sick!) so hopefully life will get back to normal soon.**

 **Also, no left turns going on here! This story has officially gone firmly Jalton. (Winky face) I'm considering picking up at the end of the last chapter and taking it more of a Jazmir direction so there may be an alternate ending coming! Let me know if you'd love that or not really care!**

Amir and Jaz waltzed through the gala, continuing their shameless displays of affection as hotel staff and sharply dressed criminals congratulated them on their new family addition. The constant reminders were good because the wine was flowing freely and Jaz almost slipped and helped herself to a glass of champagne.

McG scanned the crowd, keeping his cover as the Nazari security guard intact. Preach and Dalton coordinated from their headquarters, ready to move as soon as contact was made.

An hour into the gala, Jaz muttered under her breath, "This dress is getting hot...can we just get this thing over with?"

McG smirked and replied, "Oh Jazzy, that dress has been hot since you put it on, girl!"

Amir's eyes twinkled as did Preach's. The man could turn anything dirty given a half second of chance. Adam rolled his eyes to cover the pounding in his chest. He was actively trying to avoid looking at Jaz because that dress...it hugged every curve and shouted femininity. It was quite possibly the sexiest thing Adam had ever seen.

Preach had done a magnificent job on her makeup and apparently had the smoky eye thing perfected. Her thick black curls were swept up high on her head which only highlighted her long creamy neck and perfectly shaped jaw.

Suddenly Amir straightened, his senses on edge. He tucked a hand into his jacket pocket and found a note with the words "laundry exit, 9:20pm" scrawled on it. Amir checked his watch. _9:13_

He tapped Jaz on the shoulder and indicated the piece of paper in his hand. Almost imperceptibly he informed the rest of the team as to the details. There wasn't time for Preach and Adam to get into position first, so they'd definitely be scrambling. Jaz slipped out to the ladies' room and in a moment Amir left to approach the laundry room. Jaz would follow in a few minutes, after retrieving the gun she'd stashed behind a toilet.

She was holstering her weapon and double checking her knife when McG's voice broke through the comms.

"We're blown! We're blown! I repeat, Amir's cover has been compromised!"

Jaz's heart started racing. If Amir was compromised, so was she. Adam's steady voice came through.

"McG, Amir, proceed to the exfil location. Top priority is team safety. Do not engage hostiles. Jaz, what is your position?"

"Still in the bathroom, Top. Ready to go, just need directions where."

"The gala floor is now full of Yemeni soldiers. Not an option to go out that way," Preach warned from his surveillance vantage point. "Lots of chatter about the beautiful Mrs. Nazari and her flowing see-through dress."

Jaz rolled her eyes in annoyance. Of course the dress would stick out like a sore thumb. Suddenly she had an idea.

"Top, I'm going to alter my dress so it's not as ... conspicuous. You want to bring that blond wig down from the stash? We can get out of here together, because they won't be looking for me as a blond with a blond man."

"On it, Jaz, that's a great idea. I'll meet you in ... three minutes. Preach, close all this up and meet up at exfil."

Jaz took her K-bar to the sheer overlay and cut the sweeping skirt completely off. Then the high lace neckline and long sleeves were ripped away, leaving a champagne colored sheath that hugged her body and exposed her long legs. She adjusted her bun to be a little more secure so the wig could easily fit over it. She stuffed the sheer excess of her dress into the garbage can and hastily wiped the deep red lipstick from her lips. At least the dress hadn't been purchased from her bank account. It was too bad she'd had to destroy it.

Jaz cracked the bathroom door open at Adam's knock and snatched the wig from his hands. Quickly flipping her head upside down, she settled the wig into place and checked it in the mirror. Giving the locks a subtle shake, she shrugged. It was as good as it was going to get.

She slipped out of the bathroom and tucked her arm into Adam's. Stealthily, the pair exited the building right in front of Yemeni soldiers. Jaz kept her gaze averted until they slipped out of the light around the corner.

She and Adam sprinted down the road, and Jaz was glad she had opted for flats instead of heels. Running barefoot on paved road was not something she enjoyed.

"Amir and I are at the exfil location. Waiting on Preach, Top and Jaz."

"Copy that, McG. Preach, what's your twenty?" Adam questioned.

"Two minutes out. I'm hearing chatter that the soldiers are onto Jaz's identity change. They'll be searching the streets soon. Stay hidden."

"Copy that. We'll take an indirect route and be there in ten." Adam directed Jaz down a side street as he checked his gun. He shrugged out of his jacket and put it around Jaz's shoulders.

"Let's go, Jaz."

The two darted up one street and down an alley. They could hear soldiers hollering behind them. Heading to the end of the alley, they realized too late that it was a dead end. Shadows crossed the opening of the alleyway and Jaz and Dalton squeezed behind the garbage receptacle and waited. Jaz shrunk her body as close to the brick wall as she could and Adam pressed close, his breath warm on her face.

Her chest heaved as she panted, out of breath from the run but also from the proximity to her captain. Even in the dim light of the alley, Jaz could see his blue eyes darkening. His arm was braced on the wall above her head and he was most definitely in her space.

"Amir says a public display of affection is the most effective way to deflect attention. The more personal the display, the more uncomfortable it makes others, and the less time they spend assessing your threat level," Jaz breathed, her heart thumping wildly in her chest.

Adam could see her pulse thrumming on her neck, and he was pretty sure it matched his beat for beat. The soldiers were coming down the alley - now. He closed his eyes and briefly touched his forehead to hers, taking a slow calming breath.

 _It's the only way, Adam. The most effective way to deflect attention._

And with that, Adam gave in to the desire that his position as commanding officer had always kept him from yielding to. Her lips were pure bliss, soft and pliable, yet surprisingly intense. Her arms slipped around his shoulders and neck, one hand clutching his head closer to her, her fingers threading through his hair.

Adam's hand above Jaz dropped to her waist, desperately pulling her body as close to his as he could as his lips hungrily tasted hers. Her leg curled around his and his other hand reached down around her thigh. _Damn_. This was not just crossing every line in the book, it was downright demolishing them.

A quiet moan escaped from Jaz's lips as Adam's fingers slipped farther up her leg and her whole body reacted without thought. All thoughts of avoiding unwanted attention had escaped Jaz's mind and all she could think about was this man in her arms, virile and heated, pulling insistently at her lower lip with his lips and tongue, his beard carelessly abrading the delicate skin around her mouth. A passionate growl resonated from Adam's throat as his mouth moved to her ear.

"Jasmine..." his breath tickled her ear but the firm hands gripping the small of her back and thigh grounded her.

Jaz chanced a look into his eyes, smoldering with desire, heavy lidded and hazy. He was not her captain right now, not her friend, and definitely not her commanding officer. He was ...

"Adam," she breathed, willing this moment not to end. Her hands framed his face, scratching through his beard and gripping his jaws, angling his mouth back to hers.

His lips barely brushed hers when a faint voice called their names, "Top! Jaz! Top!"

The voice grew louder as Adam and Jaz paused, mouths hovering mere millimeters from one another, noses still touching.

Jaz's mental clarity returned first. "Uh, Top?" Her lip tucked into her teeth, as she shifted in Adam's arms. He had her pinned to the brick wall and still had one hand on her thigh, leaving a print that burned worse than a tattoo.

Adam's eyes cleared. "Ohhhhh," his voice trembled and his hand dropped Jaz's leg to rub behind his head. A quick glance around the alley revealed it completely empty except for them.

"I guess we're in the clear from the soldiers," Adam's voice was still low and gravely, the twinkle he intended not quite reaching his eyes.

He slowly unentangled himself from Jaz and took a shaky breath before tapping his comms. "Uh, we ran into some soldiers that we had to uh, evade. Coast looks clear now so we are heading to exfil. Estimate 5 minutes."

"Roger that, we're ready and waiting," McG's voice was clear through the comms.

Adam led Jaz down a few more streets to the vehicle they had procured for leaving the city. The pair jumped in hurriedly and Amir began driving immediately. It wasn't a long drive to the airport but they had to avoid main roads so the ride would be more creative than usual.


	5. Chapter 5

The team jostled closely in the cramped vehicle they'd picked up as their exfil transport. Amir and Preach were In the front and McG, Jaz, and Adam stuffed into the bench seat in the back. McG's tall, muscular frame took up way more than one seat's worth of space as did Adam's stockier one.

Jaz shrunk in between them, McG's elbow in her face and Adam's...solid presence on the other side. Every bump that nestled them together was like a coal of fire, and Jaz could still feel his lips on hers, his hand on her leg, his other hand drawing her entire body flush with his, like they were made to fit together.

The men exchanged words, questions and answers peppering back and forth. Adam's voice was more curt than usual, his answers as short as possible. Jaz didn't say a word, lost in the effort it took not to keep reliving that kiss and make a fool of herself in front of the rest of the team.

The vehicle hit an especially deep pothole, jarring everyone inside and McGuire's elbow slammed into Jaz's eye socket. Instant pain dragged her from her almost trance-like state, hot white stars marring her vision.

"Ouch! McGuire!" Jaz put her hands over her eye, doubled over at the shocking intensity of the pain.

"Jazzy! I'm so sorry!" He twisted in his seat so he could halfway face her. "Let me take a look."

Jaz turned her face to him and he shone a flashlight into her eyes as he inspected the damage. "Aw man, you'll probably have a shiner in the morning. Sorry I don't have an ice pack for ya!"

Jaz shrugged. "Yeah, don't worry about it, McG. Not like I haven't endured worse."

McG shone his light on the rest of her face and stilled when he noticed slight redness around her mouth.

"Jaz? What happened here?" He gently touched her jaw.

"Um, nothing? What do you see?"

"Your mouth is ... a little puffy and lightly irritated. I thought you said y'all evaded the soldiers! Jaz, did one of the soldiers try to gag you?" His voice ratcheted up several notches as his mind ran over all the possibilities.

Jaz's face flushed at the realization of what the medic was saying. "Goodness, no! Damn it, McG, I'm fine!" She ducked her head, desperate to get his attention off her.

"Top, what happened?" McG demanded an answer, shining his light around Jaz to spotlight on their captain.

Mortified, Jaz hid her face in her hands, but her ears tingled, straining to hear what Adam would say.

Adam hesitated. He was never one to kiss and tell, and if his teammates ever caught wind of the intensity of that kiss ... but it wasn't like it was a normal, run of the mill, mutual attraction kind of kiss. It was an undercover, escape from the soldiers, this is our only option kind of kiss. Denying it had happened seemed to make it an even bigger deal than it had to be. Besides, he was going to have to account for those minutes on his case paperwork eventually.

Adam huffed and shrugged, trying to act as casual as possible. "I kissed her. We were stuck in an alley that was a dead end and there was no place to hide. You do realize that public displays of affection are the most effective way to avoid unwanted attention, right? The more personal the display, the more uncomfortable it makes others, and the less time they take assessing your threat level."

Amir's ears perked up at Adam's word for word explanation that he had given Jaz that first evening in the Nazari's room. His face remained stoic but his eyes twinkled as he continued to drive. Preach smirked, unable to keep the smile from his face. Finally, these two were getting some action!

Jaz wished she could disappear. Adam had made it sound so ... clinical, and now McG would never let them hear the end of it.

"You kissed?!" His voice was incredulous. "Jazzy! You're making the rounds this op!"

He laughed as he elbowed her side. "So ... who's a better kisser? Amir or Top?!?"

"McGuire! Forget it!" Seriously, she was about to kill him.

"That's enough, McG." Adam's voice was harsh, harder than usual and it surprised McG into silence. "We did what we had to do to keep from getting captured. I'd hope you would have done the same, had you been in that position."

Jaz kept her hands over her face. Her eye still throbbed and now the burn of unshed tears threatened to expose the rawness of her nerves. Her cheeks still felt hot and she wished for space. Space from McG's meddlesome questions and space from Adam's apparent indifference and space from his magnetic pull that she couldn't resist.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, awkward at first, but finally settling into a shade of normalcy. Finally they arrived at the airport and the team fell into their routine of packing up their belongings that had been hastily stashed in the trunk and getting their passports ready.

Jaz grabbed her gear as quickly as she could, pulling a change of clothes out to switch into before entering the airport. She ducked behind the far side of the vehicle to shimmy into her jeans and pulled on a sports bra over top of her dress before wiggling out of its tattered remnants. Amir rounded the corner as she pulled her shirt over her head and he leaned against the door.

"The most effective way to avoid unwanted attention...the more personal the display..." He parroted.

"Shove it, Amir. It was all I could think of. And it worked, so ..." Jaz pulled her jacket around her and plunged her hands into the pockets.

Amir stepped a little closer. "Yeah, but ..." He recalled the hurt in Jaz's voice when she'd come to visit during leave and she'd admitted that Top hadn't contacted her at all. She hadn't said in so many words why it stung so much, but Amir was adept at discerning intentions.

"We kissed ... a lot ... over the past two days, and your eyes never looked like they do now." Amir's voice was quiet but kind.

Jaz sighed. "It felt ... real. But it wasn't real. It was just a cover so we could get out of there."

Amir's heart broke a little for the pain he saw in her face. Had things been different, he could easily have developed feelings for this brave, strong woman who had a hidden sweet side, but he had long resigned himself to caring for her as a sister.

He reached up to brush her mussed up hair behind her ear. That ridiculous wig had turned her usual tight bun into a mess of wispy tendrils. "It could have been both."

Jaz sighed again, and stuffed her things into her bag, hefting it to her shoulder. "Doesn't matter, Amir. He's my CO. End of story."

And with that, she pushed away from the vehicle and headed towards the airport doors, running her fingers through her tangled hair, trying to sort it into some semblance of order.


	6. Chapter 6

Adam's eyes darkened as he noticed Amir leaning casually against the door of their transport vehicle, talking to Jaz in a low tone. He couldn't hear the words, but the body language was intimate as Amir reached up and brushed a strand of Jaz's hair behind her ear.

Adam turned back to his pack and shouldered it up, trying to focus on the details needed to ensure their safe and speedy exit of the country. Preach looked on with a knowing gaze.

"So you kissed her, huh? Convenient cover..." Preach kept his voice low and he put a hand on Adam's shoulder. "You know, they say if you love what you do, you won't do work a day in your life."

"Preach..." Adam warned. He was not in the mood for teasing. The kiss had been ... real, at least on his part, and it had felt sacred somehow. The pressure to laugh it off as no big deal seemed like a cruel joke when all he wanted was to relish it and maybe do it again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The team made it back to their Quonset hut with no issues in either airport or on their flight. Their seats had been spread out from one another, so thankfully Adam and Jaz got a welcome reprieve from prying eyes and wondering minds.

Amir began dinner prep later that afternoon as Adam wrote up the operation paperwork and Jaz sat in the cage, cleaning her rifles and readying them for action. Preach was greeting his wife a good morning in his room via Skype and McG had gone for a run.

Adam and Jaz periodically glanced up at the other, meeting eyes a few times when they would quickly avert their gazes. The routine work gave Jaz a chance to let her thoughts wander a bit and she found them centering on a certain blond captain who had blown every other kiss she had ever had completely out of the water.

She couldn't get the look in Adam's eyes after he had whispered her name out of her mind - love drunk was what her girlfriends called it in the movies. She was pretty sure she'd had the same look in her eyes.

As Adam wrote the details of the mission, his mind kept coming back to those few minutes in the alleyway. This was a defining mission, because though it had been under false pretenses, he had finally kissed Jaz. And damn it was good. Her lips had been softer than he'd expected and her body had melted into his. And she had called him _Adam_.

He rubbed his hand over his face, trying to focus back on his paperwork but Jaz's presence was too loud, too magnetic. All he wanted was to walk into that cage, sweep her up in his arms, and ...

Adam stood and rushed out of the Quonset hut, desperate for some space to clear his head. How could he entertain these traitorous thoughts? He was her _Captain_! Allowing that kiss to be anything more than just a over put Jaz's career on the line, because Adam knew it wouldn't be him being reassigned if the higher ups found out.

Adam prided himself on being a man of integrity and in one short moment, he had compromised not only that, but Jaz as well. They had figured out this delicate balance of trust and friendship and it worked. It pulled him, begging for more, but it _worked_.

He had been so careful not to cross that line, even when they'd rescued Jaz from Jarif's men. Adam ignored the very real fact that he had been ready — planning — to stay in Iran and die trying to rescue Jaz had that transport attempt not worked. He pushed the memories of the darkness billowing up inside when he had thought he may have to live the rest of his life without her.

But they had gotten her back, and all he'd wanted to do was hold her, safe and protected in his arms, begging her forgiveness of his outburst that had spurred her on to choose to go in undercover, finally being honest with the feelings that were roiling almost out of control.

But he hadn't.

Adam squinted in the waning sunlight, steeling himself to put those pieces of his heart that kept feeling things away. They had been ignored and neglected for so long, Adam had thought they didn't exist. That is, until a certain small sniper joined his team and began working her way under his carefully chinked armor, squirming past all those defenses and staking a claim to the living heart inside him, shining her light on his darkness and banishing some of it somehow.

He had lived 32 years of his life without those pieces of his heart in working order. If Jaz stepped out of his life, they would break forever, and Adam was desperate to not let that happen. Things would have to go back to the way they had been — they had to get that delicate balance back. And it was up to Adam to initiate the conversation.

An unbidden tear sprang up in Adam's eye as he thought about closing off to Jaz, lying to her about how that kiss had reached a deep place in his soul and been like a healing balm to the hurting little boy inside.

But it had to be done.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the long pause - it was inevitable...I came down sick too! Ugh. Feeling better now though, so hopefully no relapses and everyone stays healthy!**

"Top! Dinner's on!" McG called from the door of their dwelling.

Adam entered a moment later to the familiar scene of Preach being swatted away from the frying pan, Amir putting his last minute touches on the meal, and Jaz and McG circling like buzzards. The familiarity soothed Adam's nerves and he relaxed a little, grateful for the normalcy.

"Smells good in here!" Adam said as he drew closer to the kitchen.

"It's Chaka Kahn!" McG whooped, earning a towel snap from Amir and a punch in the arm from Jaz.

"I thought that was a breakfast meal, Amir!" Adam gave him a confused look.

"Haven't you ever had brupper before, Top?" Jaz cut in.

"Excuse me?" The confusion on Adam's face increased.

"Breakfast for supper. Brupper!" Jaz explained. "It's the best!"

Adam raised his eyebrows skeptically. "Hm... brupper, huh?"

"Technically it could be called Brinner, too," McG chimed in. "Breakfast for dinner. Just depends on what you call that third meal of the day!"

The banter over the meal was easy and relaxed. The tension that had been tight between Jaz and Adam seemed like ancient history and the entire team teased and laughed as they ate.

"So Jaz," McG said around a bite of breakfast biscuit, "who's the better kisser, Amir or Top?"

Jaz rolled her eyes, avoiding Amir and Adam as her mind raced, looking for some coherent answer that wasn't completely embarrassing.

"Oooh! I know! We should hold a kissing contest! Amir, Top, and I will be the contestants, and Jaz, you're the judge!" McG's eyes were sparkling with fun at the idea.

Preach just laughed in his seat. "I'm so glad I'm married and done with this kind of nonsense. I love my woman and she loves me, and there's no confusion or wondering."

Adam could feel Preach's eyes on him at the end of his comment, but Adam purposely ignored the man.

"McG, a kissing contest? As fun as you may think it would be, just no," Adam shook his head as he cleared his plate. Someone had to be mature around here.

"Fine," McG sighed. "No kissing contest. But Jaz! You still haven't answered my question! Who's a better kisser?"

Jaz briefly glanced at Adam, whose back was turned to the group as he slowly washed his plate. Of course he would ignore her right now.

"Well... Amir did surprise me a bit ..." Jaz let her sentence hang as if she wasn't finished.

McG laughed and elbowed Amir, who couldn't hide the blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"What can I say? Facts are facts. Amir's a good kisser!" Jaz smiled as a twinkle reached her eyes.

Adam's hands stilled over the dishcloth and plate. Was she just deflecting? Had he actually imagined the electricity between them? His mind raced and his ears burned to hear anything in Jaz's voice that would indicate she was trying to divert attention away from the two of them.

Preach observed Adam's movements, or rather, his lack of movement. Though his body language was casual and relaxed, Preach knew Adam was coiled tight inside. And Jaz, she was a good liar when she needed to be, and Preach wasn't buying her complete avoidance of her kiss with Adam. He smiled to himself. These two, they were going to be the death of him.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sooo sorry for such a long pause! That thing called life - it gets in the way sometimes and for a while I just lost a lot of motivation to write. But I'm lying here in a cabin in the woods with very little reception so I can't read all the other amazing Brave fan fiction out there, so I decided to work a little more on my own! Enjoy! (Also...ever since reading all the seriously addicting fics about Adam's t-shirt, I've been noticing how many country songs there about t-shirts. It's totally a thing. So I had to include a little tidbit in here about that. You're welcome.)**

The night was still except for the clink-clank of the horseshoes and McG's occasional ribbing of Amir as they played. Preach held his phone so the firelight shone on his dark face as he caught up with his daughters.

Adam stood with his back against the corrugated side of the hut they called home, his eyes flickering back and forth from the dark man laughing with his youngest, the two crazies trying to top one another at their favorite game, and the quiet woman sitting on the far side of the fire.

They hadn't talked, really talked, since before their last mission when everything had changed. Adam wondered if she thought about it at every waking moment too. It was like not talking about it made it seem so much bigger in his mind.

Every time he caught a glimpse of her long black hair or a whiff of her lemon-vanilla scent, he was transported right back to that alleyway, and all he could see was that tight shell of what was left of her dress, her body pressed securely against his own, her leg under his fingers, smooth as silk. Her eyes had been filled with honesty, openness, and trust when she fed him that line about avoiding detection. Her breath on his skin had been warm, tantalizing, electrifying. And her lips ... Adam's lips parted unconsciously as his eyes focused in on her mouth, dark and delicious in the flicker of firelight. Her lips had been sweeter than honey, softer than rose petals, and any time she would talk now, it was completely distracting.

It was driving him quietly insane.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jaz held a cold beer in her hand as she gazed around the fire. Amir and McG had tried to get her to join in their game, but she was more than content to sit and watch. She loved just observing the group - being a people watcher was like second nature as a sniper, and she tended to fall back on it even in the company of her friends.

Adam had been standing in the shadows for quite some time, just standing and watching the team. Jaz knew he'd been watching her but his eyes were hard to see in the darkness. She tipped her beer towards him in invitation to join her as Amir and McG moved their competition inside to the pool table.

He paused for a handful of seconds then shoved off the wall and slowly made his way toward her. Their eyes met as he neared the fire and he stood in front of her for a long moment before sitting, his T-shirt straining to hide the tension in his chest and arms. They sat there, eyes locked in the orange glow of the fire for several minutes, neither talking, not touching. Just drinking in the presence of the other, their eyes saying more than their words ever had.

Jaz wondered if he could indeed read her mind. If he could, she was in trouble because all she could think was that she was drowning in a cool blue ocean and she never wanted to surface. When he brought one hand up to rub his beard, Jaz flashbacked to the feeling of that strong, warm hand anchored under her leg, pulling her body closer to his, and the scratch of that beard against her lower lip, her ear, her neck.

"I ... uh ... I lied earlier." Jaz's voice was quiet and Adam almost didn't catch what she said. Even so, her cryptic statement didn't really give him much to go on.

His brow furrowed and he cocked his head to one side, "What's that?"

Jaz cleared her throat nervously. "Uh ... when I implied that Amir was ... uh, the better kisser."

Jaz looked down into the flames and Adam felt heat rising in his cheeks. A smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth as he let her admission sink in. An unfamiliar feeling that vaguely reminded him of hope bloomed deep in Adam's belly.

Adam quirked one eyebrow half in amusement and half in confusion at being speechless as he shifted his gaze to the fire as well. So many things he wanted to say, but none of them ordering into a coherent thought. Just a ramble of the strange pull of connection that had been drawing him towards her like a magnet for the past year and a half, memories of that delicious kiss, and a whole lot of heated desire, mixed with one well disciplined yet quickly waning tether of control. Acting in the passion of the moment had implications - not only for Adam but even more importantly for Jaz.

Adam turned to Jaz, resolved to respond lightly, giving her an out if she so chose to take it but stopped in surprise to find the seat next to him empty. His eyes darted around the fire, perplexed at his solitude. Shaking his head did little to clear his thoughts but Jaz was gone and the fire still needed to be smothered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jaz rolled her shoulders under the hot sting of the shower, the heavy torrent easing the muscles that had tensed up almost uncontrollably when she had committed to voicing her confession. She didn't know exactly what she had expected from her commanding officer, but a half chortle and silence definitely hadn't been it. She'd sat there staring into the fire for what had seemed like an eternity, her cheeks flaming in a mixture of embarrassment and frustration.

Vulnerability wasn't something she handed over to just anyone, and Adam's silence threatened the tenuous trust she had so intentionally extended. After what seemed like years (but was really less than a hundred and twenty seconds), Jaz decided she'd had enough of the game playing and left the fire pit. The fact that Adam hadn't even noticed - much less called her back - stung more than it should have. The warm water cascading down her cheeks easily disguised the tears that she would never admit to.

Closing her eyes and resting her forehead against the cool tile away from the water spray, Jaz inhaled a deep, grounding breath.

"Don't be an idiot and don't be a fool. You're a soldier first and a woman second. These ... feelings," she spat the word out under her breath, "mean nothing and will only. Get you. In trouble. Focus, Jasmine."

Her self pep talk needed work but for now it would do. Jaz shut off the water and briskly rubbed her body dry, focusing her mind on the details of each water droplet, the feeling of the towel chafing her skin, the pull against her scalp as she wrung out her hair. Sniper school had been training ground for laser focus when distraction could be the difference between life and death - not only for yourself but also your entire team, and Jaz had often applied the principles of concentration she'd learned there to other areas of her life.

It seemed to work because as she snapped her tank top on and pulled her shorts up, she recognized her heartbeat slowing and the intensity of her anger towards Adam and the whole "Adam thing" dissipate. Soldier first, woman second. She would respect his command and follow his lead on this. If he wasn't willing to cross the line or even admit to the presence of the line, the soldier in her had to honor that.

Jaz headed towards her room, resolutely not looking in the direction of Adam's door as she passed it. A good night's sleep would bring morning and with it clarity and stronger resolve.

Adam turned the corner of the hallway a split second before Jaz entered her room. He paused as she firmly clicked the door closed, not unsure of what he wanted, but unable to move for a moment. Jaz's very damp hair had soaked the back of her white tank top, clearly showing a lack of any kind of bra underneath. Her upper body was finely sculpted from constant training and hours of hefting heavy equipment, and never before had Adam realized how damn sexy that made her.

He sighed with inner conflict and scrubbed a hand over his face, as if that would make a decision for him. Slowly his feet propelled him down the hallway and slowed to a stop right in front of her door. He stared at it, willing it to open if its own accord in invitation. His hand balled into a fist and Adam saw it raise to knocking-height out of the corner of his eye. It paused, hovering in the air, waiting for direction from his brain. It was a moment of determination that could have a wide ripple effect, depending on what choice he made.


	9. Chapter 9

Adam's pocket vibrated, pulling him from his almost trance-like state and alerting him to the imminent video call from DC. Surprise mingled with frustration - generally DC didn't call at this hour and now his opportunity to have a heart to heart with Jaz was snatched away from him.

Adam sighed as he made his way back down the hall, arriving at the computer desk just as it beeped. Swiping a hand over his face, Adam accepted the call and was surprised to see a grim looking Noah on screen.

"Where's Patricia?" Adam asked before Noah could say anything, an uneasy feeling settling in his chest.

"That's the problem. Dalton, the Deputy Director has been kidnapped. Apparently the kidnappers hacked the DIA because every screen in the building had a live feed of Director Campbell with a scrolling marquee ransom note. We have our people scrambling to figure out the who and where. We need your team on the ground as soon as possible." Noah's tried to remain stoic but his concern for his boss was evident.

"What did the ransom note say?" Dalton asked.

"Basically it gave the terms for her release and demanded 1.5 million dollars of untraceable cash to be dropped in various locations simultaneously." Noah evaded the specifics, but Dalton had no reason to doubt him.

"We'll be wheel's up within the hour. Keep me posted on the details." Adam sighed and began to mentally prepare for the sure to be grueling mission ahead.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Noah disconnected the video conference and took a shaky breath. As much as he had teased Patricia about taking her job, he wasn't really that keen on being the top authority on cases like this. The responsibility was immense.

Hannah silently stared at Noah, following his lead on being evasive with Dalton, but not sure why the subterfuge. The ransom demands of Patricia's release had specifically mentioned Dalton's team which seemed significant information to share. Hannah knew Noah had his reasons, so she kept her questions to herself.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The cold had settled deep into her bones, the hard stone floor unforgiving, the chains around her wrists biting deeply into torn flesh, the awkward angle of the restraints pulling her arms uncomfortably out at shoulder height. At least it didn't smell too much; a little musty but it definitely could have been worse. Patricia sneezed in the dank prison, and the sound echoed in the otherwise silent chamber.

How long had she been here? Did her team in DC even know she was missing? How did her abductors make it past the purposeful security in her apartment building? Would someone inform Ty of her disappear—oh...Ty was gone. Her head drooped as old grief washed over her.

Suddenly the door clanged open and a bright beam of light flashed into the room. Two burly men entered the room and roughly unlocked the metal restraints on her wrists and dragged her out of the small cell.

Patricia squinted against the brightness of the sunlight around her as she desperately tries to get her bearings and identify anything that would give her a clue as to where she was. The uneven ground beneath her was covered in fallen leaves, broken sticks, and rocks over dirt. The area around the small building she'd been held in was cleared but surrounded by fairly thick wood. A mountain loomed over the treeline to her left, but the actual direction was hard to distinguish. The sun was directly overhead, so that didn't give her any help.

As Patricia glanced around her surroundings, trying to take in as many details as possible, her view was abruptly interrupted by a dark hood being shoved over her head. Rough hands jerked her this way and that as she stumbled over rocks and fallen branches. After several minutes they pulled her to a stop and she heard car doors opening; then she was pushed into the vehicle, her wrists jerked in front of her and secured with handcuffs, her whole body being jostled by the two men on either side of her. Then a piercing sting in her neck and immediately following, blackness.


	10. Chapter 10

Dalton and his team gathered uncharacteristically at the DIA headquarters to rendezvous with the tech team. Preach settled right in and quickly acclimated to the dynamic of working with the other analysts searching for Patricia. Amir and McG subtlety vied for a position on either side of Hannah and eagerly carried out every mundane task and detail that she requested.

Adam and Jaz slipped easily into their professional mode, but found the office atmosphere stifling and uncomfortable. They unconsciously mirrored the other, shifting uneasily, pacing, constantly checking their weapons, and exchanging impatient glances. They'd both much rather be out in the field than cooped up here, doing absolutely nothing.

It was less than a full hour when one of the analysts came to Preach with a question about back channeling the link they had to the live video feed. Adam and Jaz both stilled as they focused in on Preach's body language as he conversed with the analyst. His shoulders had tended initially, then seemed to relax and his face became even more animated than usual. He nodded enthusiastically and clapped the analyst on the shoulder before looking up to gather the team.

"Jack had a thought as to finding the location based on the video feed we're receiving and I think it just might work. He's got the process started and it shouldn't take long before we have a general location in hand, if it works. We should suit up and be ready to head out."

Wordlessly, the atmosphere of the entire office changed. Excitement buzzed as people quickened their pace at every task, the hope of progress infusing every detail with energy. Dalton's team strapped on their Kevlar vests and double and triple checked their weapons.

McG ensured his medical pack had everything needed for all the what-ifs that he could think of as well as the for-sure's they could surmise from the video. Currently Patricia was sleeping as she had been for several hours. The physical toll of whatever happened before she made it on screen was immense; McG wasn't surprised she slept for so long.

The team gathered outside along with Noah and Hannah as they waited on the info from the analysts. Noah still withheld the information regarding the kidnappers' demands of SpecOps Team 7's involvement and Hannah itched to relay even a veiled caution to the team.

Jaz stuck by Adam's side as she normally did, and Preach and Noah confirmed technology connections and check in information as McG picked extra supplies in the back. Amir loaded extra weapons on the other side of the HumVee and Hannah hung back at his side.

Amir felt an uneasy tension emanating from the pretty lady who stood a few awkward feet away from him. He stashed the extra ammo before casting a sideways glance her way. Slowly he turned to face her fully.

"What is it? Something is eating you." He didn't mince words.

Hannah's eyes widened and she shifted her gaze to the ground before resuming eye contact. Amir's eyes seemed to pierce straight through her, as if he could discern her very soul and it was unnerving. She didn't think she could successfully lie to him even with all her training.

She licked her lips and pulled the bottom one through her teeth for a moment before answering.

"Just ... be careful. The people you'll be dealing with ... they aren't going to go down easy," she didn't even try to hide the fear she felt welling up. It was only her third face to face with this man and she wanted to get to know him better. She couldn't do that if he off and got himself killed.

"We're always careful," Amir smiled at her, hoping to ease the apprehension he could see in her eyes.

"Amir." Hannah's voice was soft but strong and Amir straightened. "I mean it. Stay on your guard. Please."

Amir closed the space between them and stood toe to toe, eye to eye with Hannah. He reached out a hesitant hand and brushed her thumb and first finger with his. No more words were necessary between the two as Hannah leaned almost imperceptibly closer in response to Amir's feather light touch.

Amir's earbud crackled as the analyst inside the DIA informed the team of the GPS coordinates. Hannah's reluctant smile didn't quite reach her eyes as she stepped out of Amir's space.

He reached up and gently squeezed her shoulder. "I'll see you soon. Glad you'll be having our backs here." Then he climbed in the vehicle and turned to his fellow teammates who had also loaded up.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: just uploaded two chapters so make sure you don't skip chapter 10!**

A small stone building squatted in the distance. Jaz sighted the windows with her scope but found no movement. The trees around them provided much needed cover, but the building was in the middle of a good sized clearing with only small brush around.

Dalton glanced up through the thick foliage at Jaz as she scoped out the lone building from a somewhat precarious-looking perch midway up the tree. Of course he had chosen to pair up with her. McG and Amir were headed around the other side of the building and Preach was back in the vehicle, manning the technology to given them direction and keep them safe.

He and Jaz worked well together; almost too well if he would admit it. They meshed so cohesively, it was hard to tell where one of them ended and the other began sometimes. Adam knew he could count on her being on the same wavelength and not needing extraneous explanation for his actions. He had grown to expect the respect and support she unwaveringly gave, and he was glad to return it - she had earned it, that's for sure.

Dalton tapped his comms. "Team, check in."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Preach was laser focused on the task ahead of him. It was constant monitoring of several informational inputs - the video feed that strangely still showed Patricia sleeping. Every now and then she would stretch this way or that, but it was coming up on five hours since she had really stirred, then there was the communications link to the DIA, as well as the comms out to the team.

Suddenly all the screens Preach had set up went blank. The communications link that fed him constant background chatter from the DIA was silenced simultaneously. Preach glanced around suspiciously as he cautiously reached for his weapon. His channels had been secured and hidden; something was up and it was a distraction from alerting the team of potential danger.

Preach's heart thumped quickly with adrenaline as he checked the side mirrors before slowly opening the door and exiting the vehicle. He had no backup, and they had parked in a densely wooded area, giving them - and anyone else - plenty of cover.

Preach trained his gun on the trees around him, his ears straining for any displaced sound. A smattering of birds screeched and flapped out of the trees just seconds before a sharp pain struck Preach in the neck. He barely had enough time to glance down and see the dart stuck in his throat before everything went black and numb.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

McG and Amir stealthily crept around the stone building, leaving a wide berth, as they made their way to the back. Jaz was spotting them from her perch in a tree, and the knowledge that she was with them this time made them both breathe easier. The reality of her capture at the end of their last tour still weighed heavily.

Amir had been privy to more details when Jaz visited in Lebanon - they had grown much closer over those two months, sharing memories, regrets, even dreams for the future. Not once had they talked about Adam, and Amir felt the omission was significant - McG and Preach came up often in casual conversation. Amir sensed their captain was a tender spot for Jaz and respectfully didn't push. Though they were bonding and sharing a certain depth of emotional intimacy, some things were off limits for him too, and he appreciated Jaz's sensitivity in not bringing up those areas.

McG and Amir's comms crackled and they heard urgent voices tripping over each other. "Abort! Your position has been compromised! It's a set up, you've got to get out of there!"

The two men stopped immediately and exchanged a questioning look. McG recovered first and spoke into his comm. "Command? Can you repeat that, please? We've been compromised?"

"Affirmative. We've just intercepted a stray email that indicates you are being set up. Abort the mission and return to headquarters as soon as possible."

Amir looked at McG meaningfully. "Top and Jaz haven't checked in. We can't just leave them."

McG sighed and tapped his comms. "Top? Jaz? Are you retreating?" Pause. Silence.

"Command, can you confirm Top and Jaz's position?"

Hannah's voice came through the line. "Our communication with them has been cut. We haven't had positive contact with them since sixteen hundred hours. We haven't heard from Preach either. If you go in, it will be blind and deaf, walking into a known trap. You need to evacuate and wait for backup."

"McGuire, Al-Raisani, you need to fall back. That's an order," Noah's voice was both hesitant and strong at the same time. "We can't risk losing contact with both of you, too."

McG and Amir exchanged another look of consternation. Leaving their team was the last thing they wanted to do, but Noah had a point. They wouldn't be of any help if they were captured or killed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Amir! McG! Report position!" Silence. "Preach? Come in, Preach." Adam's voice was firm and commanding.

"Top," Jaz glanced down towards Adam. "I'm not hearing your voice in my comms. I think comms are down."

"Command, come in?" When there was no response, he grasped the SAT phone on his belt and dialed in. His heart sank as he forcefully smacked the unresponsive device on his hand and pressed it back to his ear.

Adam's blue eyes connected with Jaz's dark ones; in them he read both apprehension at the realization of being on their own with no way to contact their team and complete trust that he would figure a way out of this situation.

After a sigh and glance heavenward, Adam nodded toward Jaz. "Still no activity in that building?"

"Not a peep," Jaz shook her head.

"All right. Here's what we're going to do. We're not leaving Patricia in there, not when we are this close. We'll flank the building, get in and out as quickly as possible, and get out of here. You ready?"

Jaz nodded wordlessly and climbed down from her perch. They had about a quarter of mile left of the trees before they'd have to make a beeline through the clearing to get to the building. Adam headed slightly west while Jaz turned slightly east, so they could come out as close to surrounding the building as they could.

"Jaz." Adam's voice made her pause and look back at him. "Stay frosty."

Jaz read the unspoken caution in his cool gaze. He hid the fear well, but it was killing him to have her out of his line of sight, even for the few minutes it would take for them to breach the stone structure in the middle of the clearing.

Jaz held his gaze for a moment then nodded, her eyes begging him to do the same. She had no authority over him; telling or asking him to stay careful and alert would only imply she didn't think he would or could. She hoped he read the unspoken plea in her eyes as she focused back in on the little building in front of her.

She reached the edge of the woods just after Dalton did and she scanned the tree line to wait for his signal. Her heart dropped as a foreign figure appeared in her scope just before she found Adam's familiar one. She had no time to shout a warning or squeeze off a round because a sharp pain stung her shoulder muscle and she jerked around to see a dart sticking out of her lower neck. Then everything went dark and numb.


End file.
